


Strong

by TwinkieFloatingBubbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Happy Ending, Harry is only mentioned, Insecure Louis, Internal Monologue, Louis-centric, M/M, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieFloatingBubbles/pseuds/TwinkieFloatingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I got everything in my life, more than I'll ever need actually - a dream job, a dream house, fantastic family and amazing friends - the love of the one who loves me (yes, I know for sure he loves me back) is denied to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Louis is sad and angry because he can't be with Harry in the open air, so he hates everything... Even Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first story in here and I beg you to be merciful! English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical error or whatsoever.   
> The story itself is pretty short but that's because it was part of a collection.   
> Hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Lot of love,  
> -F

 

 

I hate Christmas, even if it is my birthday.

No.

I hate the _week_ before Christmas.

All of those lovely couples, who hang downtown, holding hands and staring at shop windows, looking for the perfect present.

_Deluded_.

The perfect present does not exist, ad much as the perfect couple, as much as true love.

That's why I hate the week before Christmas: because it is full of love.

Everyone that thinks about other people's happiness. Everyone that is suddenly more generous than the previous week.

But I know the truth. I know that they are just more hypocritical. Usually the claim-to-be-thoughtful present are just as useless as an empty can.

But the important is the kind thought, isn't it?

All the simile shown at Christmas's Eve dinner... They're all fake, because your sister - the one you're smiling at - does not talk to you anymore.

And all that pretended love in the air, _it sicken me_.

Thinking about it, I hate this so much - the love, I mean - because it is the only thing I can't have.

Although I got everything in my life, more than I'll ever need actually - a dream job, a dream house, fantastic family and amazing friends - the love of the one who loves me (yes, I know for sure he loves me back) is denied to me.

All I want for Christmas is the chance to sit on my sofa, watching one of those sappy Christmas movie whilst sipping hot chocolate from my mug, cuddled in his arms.

The sweet scene of cocoa would mix with his one, more prisky yet fruity.

His pink lips would kiss my forehead sweetly, every now and then, just because he can't stay without me as much as I can't stay without him for too long.

When his hand holds mine my stomach always makes a sort of flip and I feel like I could break mountains.

When he similes at me, God only knows how much I love those dimples, my cheeks turn the color of the sunset and inside of me I feel stronger than ever.

Being loved this way is wonderful.

Being looked at as if you were the most precious diamond in the whole world...

_Breathtaking._

But we can't be together.

And all of these words are just bullshit.

And I am weak. I get weaker everyday.

I wish I could be strong for him.

I wish I could fight for his love, but I can't.

If he is not right beside me I am lost.

I am weak, I know, but - god - when he looks at me (oh those green eyes) the world becomes brighter and colorful.

And I know I'll find the strenght to fight sooner or later.

Because it is worth it fighting for him.

Because my love is strong.

Because Harry Styles, _the one and only love of my life_ , makes me strong.


End file.
